A December to Remember
by jlyspio
Summary: A Mac and Alexis oriented story taking place in December of 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**A December to Remember**

**_I do not own any of the characters. This takes place in December of 2009._**

Mac had always dreaded December. Ever since Georgie had died, it had become the most miserable month to him. He would never forget burying his "Georgie girl" two years ago. Georgie had always been the bright spot in his life, and since her death nothing seemed to brighten it much anymore. That was, until Maxie's non-wedding. He was still so glad that Maxie had not married Spinelli. He liked Spinelli more but was still thankful she hadn't married him. He had been so thankful that he had gotten drunk, and he found himself flirting with an unlikely person- Alexis.

Alexis, now there was a woman to stop and think about. Through the years of her working as District Attorney, he had become a friend of hers. He found himself standing on her side during the Mayor Floyd fiasco. He had comtemplated a time or to about asking her out, but the timing had never been right. The only time they had come close to it was when they went to the benefit for Michael at the hospital. Brianna had noticed that something was up between them, but before he could do anything, he found himself trying to manage the carnival chaos. It made him smile that he was the first person Alexis turned to to help find her daughter. They went back to their companionable ways after the wedding- with the occasional argument over Sonny. Then thanksgiving happened....

He had arrived at Robin's house with a six pack of beer fully prepared to enjoy the game. He was surprised to see Sam there, but it surprised him even more when he realized that he was being set up with Alexis. He and Alexis had agreed that nothing would happen between them, but the thought had him wondering. And then Molly, the sweet girl who reminded him of Georgie with her innocence, beat Alexis to the seat forcing Alexis to sit next to him. And so he did what was expected of him- he held out the chair for Alexis.

A few days later, in the very beginning of December, he suggested to Alexis that they go to Jake's that night. Alexis agreed as long as he knew this wasn't a date. He agreed to the statement, and so they went. By the end of the evening, he found out that a drunk Alexis was certainly a character. After dragging him on the stage to do "Dancing in the Streets", he was shocked when she kissed him. After the kiss, Alexis fled from his side. It wasn't until Max chose a song to play on the jukebox that convinced him to make a move of his own. He went over to ask Alexis to dance- and to his surprise, she accepted. It was during the dance that something began to change within him. He began to see a chance of something with her. As the two danced and chatted, he found himself laughing and enjoying himself even more.

He went back to work at the police station and continued moving forward. Every once in awhile he saw Alexis, whether at Kelly's or out and about around town. The two would share a smile and then continue on their ways. As he headed to the grocery store on the fiftteenth, his mind wandered to the anniversary of Georgie's death coming up. It still didn't seem right to him that she had been dead nearly two years. As he quickly picked up the neccesities, he spotting Molly eyeing prebaked cookie dough. Deciding to take a chance, he wandered up to her.

"Hey Mr. Scorpio," Molly said with a grin. "Mom is around here somewhere. She just decided to bake cookies tomorrow- for some odd reason, she wants a domesticated Christmas this year."

"Ah," he said. He spotted the sugar cookies and smiled slightly. "These were always Georgie's favorites. She used to love to decorate them with goofy faces."

Molly noticed the sad smile and made an executive decision, She knew her mother may not be pleased with the idea, but what the heck. She still wanted this man with her mom, so she had to do something. "Why don't you stop by tomorrow? You could always do one in honor of her with us."

Mac smiled at the invitation and said, "I just might. It depends on the workload." Molly grinned and grabbed two packages of the sugar cookies and took off to find her mom. Once there, she quietly informed Kristina and Kristina informed her that she had invited Ethan as well. Molly smiled and thought, "This could be fun."

_This started off as a one parter- but the more I type, the more it gets involved. I see it being three parts, but it could stretch into four._


	2. Chapter 2

** Part Two**

_fyi; This story will stay in Mac's perspective. It just works easier for me. And, Mac mentioned that they had gone out a couple of times on the 30th. It is time to invent that date :)_

Mac sighed and stretched at his desk. There were days when he liked his job and then there were days that he hated it. All of this paperwork he had to do was one of the main things he hated doing. He signed off on the last report and put down his pen. His eyes wandered to the picture of Georgie on his desk. He thought back to the invitation from Molly yesterday. It would be a good way to end this boring day, and he had a feeling Georgie would approve of it.

He sighed and grabbed his winter coat and car keys. As he drove off toward the lake house, his mind wandered through the last few months. It seemed unreal to him that for a single guy who had no romance on the horizon, he suddenly may have a chance with a woman he had known for years. It could be interesting, he thought as he pulled into the drive, dating Alexis he walked up, he passed Keifer on his way out. Now, Keifer- that was a weird name for a guy. There was also something that rubbed him the wrong way about him.

As he walked to the door, he could hear Diane there. He heard her ask Alexis a question and her response: "Principle is you respect yourself and others respect you too."

As soon as he opened the door and stepped inside, Molly tackled him adn he responded, "Not always easy to do when you're singing kaorake to a bar full of people", As soon as he said those words, Alexis turned back to him and gave him what he only determine was only a flirting hint of a smile.

Molly pulled him toward the table and said, "We've only got a few cookies left. Why don't you decorate one?" Mac nodded and sat down. He found himself sitting next to Ethan. At the sight of Ethan, he wondered who else would be at this gathering. Molly quickly pointed out the icing selection and Mac choose the green one. Alexis, who had finally gotten over her shock, walked over to him.

"You decorate a cookie? Why would you want to do that?" she asked as she claimed the only abandoned seat. Mac looked up with a sad smile and said, "In memory of Georgie. It was one of her favorite things to do at Christmastime." Alexis immediately blanched at Mac's answer and said softly, "I'm sorry. I forgot that she died in December."

"Tomorrow is the anniversary actually. I figured that decorating a cookie in her honor would be a good way to commerate it," he said as finished the smile on his cookie. He sat back and smirked at the cookie. "Although, I think Emma could do a better job decorating than me."

Ethan, Kristina, Molly and Diane watched the conversation with interest. Ethan and Diane grabbed their coats and headed out the door with a wave to AlexIs. Kristina pulled Molly up and out of the room- her to call Keifer and Molly decided to go study. Mac, who had been absorbed in decorating a second cookie, looked up a few minutes later. "Where did everyone else go?"

"I don't know. I think they left..." Alexis paused as she eyed the room. "I saw Ethan and Diane leave, and I'm guessing the girls went off to study."

"Ah," Mac said as he sat back in his chair. "Hmm. Well, I haven't had dinner yet. Have you, Alexis?" Alexis stopped to think and then shook her head. Mac smiled at her answer and said, "How about we go find ourselves something to eat? We could always bring the girls back something if you want to..."

Alexis nodded and said, "Let me tell the girls the plan and grab my coat." Mac nodded and eyed the cookies. It didn't seem right to eat them,so he decided to leave them there. It almost seemed to him that Georgie was smiling down on him at the moment.

Alexis returned downstairs carrying a white coat. "The girs said they were fine with waiting for us to return to eat," she said as Mac helped her put on her coat.

Mac grinned and said, "Well, my chariot awaits. Where shall we go?" Alexis smirked at the chariot remark and said, "How about something easy, such as McDonalds?"

Mac cracked up and said, "McDonalds it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**part 3**

**_ The more I write this story, the longer it is getting. It started off as a one parter and it is now on the third part. I would say it is going to be a 5 to 9 part one_**

"So, do we dine in or do drive through," Mac asked as he pulled out of her driveway. Alexis thought for a minute and answered, "Dine in. I'll pick up the girls food before we leave." Mac nodded his assent and pointed the car toward the direction of McDonald's.

As the two rode, they talked about the latest in cases and happenings around Port Charles. Mac couldn't help but brag about Emma's latest achievements and bragging that one day soon she would be saying "Mac". Alexis cracked up at the sentiment and told a quick story about Molly trying to say Kristina's name and getting stuck so often that one day she just blew up and said, "Krissy". From then on, the nickname had stuck.

After Mac parked, he walked around to the passenger side door, and opened it for Alexis. Alexis smiled and thought, "A girl could get used to this kind of treatment." The two walked into the local McDonald's and walked up to place their order. Mac pulled out his bilfold and said, "I'll cover ours and let you cover your girls." Alexis nodded at the idea and ordered a chicken salad. Mac shook his head and said, "Rabbit food." Alexis smirked at him, and he put in his order for what else: a big mac. Alexis said with a laugh, "I should have figured Mac would order a Mac for dinner."

Mac paid the waitress and asked Alexis what she wanted to drink. She answered "Sweet Tea." He nodded his assent and went to fill their glasses. Alexis found herself a both and slid into it. Mac followed a few seconds later and set the tray down. "Here's your sweet tea and your chicken salad mad'am." Alexis took them from him, and realized that she had forgotten to grab a fork. A second later, one appeared in her hand. "Hey, I used to run a restruant back in the day. I can usually remember to pick up silverware!" Alexis laughed and asked, "Do you ever miss running the Outback?"

Mac sat back for a second and answered, "Some days. I don't miss the stress of running it, but I miss the interaction with the people. These days, all I see is criminals and my cops." Alexis nodded at the sentiment and said, "I miss being a D.A. but I'm hopeful about getting out there on my own again. It should be interesting representing newer clients."

Mac and Alexis continued to eat their dinner and enjoyed the quiet conversation. Mac wondered if this could qualify as a date, but since he hadn't asked her out ahead of time, decided that this would be a "companions out for dinner" kind of dinner. HIs mind wandered to the next day- the anniversary itself of Georgie's death. He didn't realize his expression had changed so much until Alexis looked at him quizically. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh no. It's just that I just remembered that tomorrow is the anniversary of the day Georgie died," Mac said with a sigh. "I know it's been two years but I can't believe she's gone. It seems to me that she should be off at school and getting ready to come home from college- probably bring along some guy I can't stand with her," he said with a laugh.

Alexis smiled at him and wondered if she could survive if something happened to Sam, Kristina or Molly. The thought gave her some pause and she realized that it was no small feat that Mac was able to keep a happy face on at all right now. She smiled tenderly at him and said, "I think Georgie was a very lucky girl to have you raise her."

"I was the lucky one. Sure, she drove me nuts some days. I mean, when she and Dillon were together, I thought I could kill him. It took me awhile to realize that she had found her soulmate at such a young age. I still wonder if they would have gotten back together if she had lived. Her love of people is what I miss the most. She could love anyone and see the good in anyone. A lot of days I would come home complaining about someone and she would bring me to see the light of the situation. She always had a way with words- especially when she defended someone. It hurt me to see her heart broken. She loved people with her whole heart and it led her to more often than not getting it broken. She even could forgive her mom for not being there for her- something Maxie can't do to this day. It's something I'm trying to do, learn to look at the world through her eyes- the eternal optimist," Mac said as he walked down memory lane. Alexis said nothing, just let Mac walk down the road. As Mac continued to talk about Georgie, he soon realized that it was getting easier and easier to do. Instead of dreading the day tomorrow, he was now looking at it as a day to celebrate her.

"I think Georgie would be glad to see you moving on. I mean, I can't imagine her being happy about you being single so long," Alexis said. Mac smirked and said, "I have a funny feeling she would have been the mastermind of the thanksgiving set-up." Alexis burst out laughing and said, "All she would have to have done was convince Molly."

Mac smiled at the thought and said, "You know, the more I look back at the set-up, the more I'm thankful for it. It jump started me to realize that I was a single, eligible guy and maybe it is time for me to get back out there."

Alexis smirked and said, "Well, good luck with that. I hope you don't meet a character like Mayor Floyd!" Mac laughed at the sentiment and said, "Nah. I'll be careful. I got hurt one too many times by Felicia so I'm too wary to jump into a romance." He quietly thought to himself, "besides I don't want to scare you off."

Alexis glanced at her watch and said, "The girls must be starving. Let's grab their food and go." Mac nodded his assent and said, "Go ahead and grab their orders. I'll throw away the trash and meet you outside." Alexis nodded and left. As Mac walked out to his car, he looked up at the sky. A star seemed to be twinkling at him, and he whispered "Thank you Georgie".

Alexis came out a few seconds later, and he opened the door for her. As they drove back, they discussed their plans for the upcoming holiday. Mac was pretty sure he was going to the Drakes' and Alexis was planning a quiet Christmas at home. After they reached the lake house, Mac started to pull out of the driveway. Molly screamed at him to wait. She came up with a ceran wrappped package. "Here you go, Mac. It's your cookies. It didn't seem right for them to stay here." Mac grinned at the young girl and took the cookies. "Thanks Molly. I do appreciate the guesture."

******************

Mac left work the next day and stopped by the cemetary. He quietly walked up to Georgie's stone and laid the cookies there. He wiped away the snow and said, "I'm finally moving on Georgie. It may not work between me and Alexis but at least I'm opening myself up to the oppurtunity. I made these yesterday in honor of you, and it only seems right for you to have them. I wish you were here with me, but I can't keep living in the past. It's about time for me to move on- even from your mother."

He stood and stared at the stone for a few more minutes. After a while, he walked back to his car- the cookies still sitting against the stone.

_It only seemed right to include Georgie in this story. She would have loved this romance between Mac and Alexis. And who knows, maybe letting her go allowed Mac to finally move on with his life and take a chance on Alexis._


	4. Chapter 4

[b] Part Four[/b]

Mac sighed as he drove around Port Charles. He had finally finished shopping, and boy was he glad he was done. It always never failed him- he was a proffesional procastinator. He usually waited until the twenty-third of December to go shopping, and this year was no different.

Finding presents had varied by the person recieving it. Emma's was the easiest- a huge stuffed bear- one that he knew she would love. Maxie had been a hare bit harder but he was pretty sure he remembered the correct name of her favorite perfume. If not, he had placed the gift reciept in there so she could return it. Patrick and Robin's was already done- a gift card for Home Depot. He was hoping that they would use it to get a new grill. As many times as he had been over there in the last year, he knew that they needed it!

Alexis- should he or should he not do something. Ever since thier non-date at McDonald's he couldn't get her out of his head. WIth her no longer working as District Attorney, he hadn't seen her around as much. He sighed and spotted Ace Hardware. "Bingo!" he said with a sigh of relief.

A few nights ago, when Alexis had come in to the office area to do some work for a client, he had noticed her trying desperately to clear off her windshield. It had become a running joke between the two of them- that one day Alexis would remember to buy something to help her clean off her windshield. Apparently, she still hadn't thought to buy it yet- a perfect, pratical oppurtunity to gift it to her. He knew it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world- but, at least, it was something that she would be able to use.

As he wandered around Ace, he found himself thinking about those little moments with Alexis. Over the six months, something had been changing between the two of them. As the drama kept coming out between her and Mayor Floyd, he found himself standing in her corner. He had silently admired her from afar, as she raised her independent daughters by herself. With Sonny as a dad and the other dad as a picture, he almost figured she chose to do it rather than expose them to the mob lifestyle.

Mac grinned when he spotted what he wanted- an ice scraper. He also spotted a heavy duty flashlight- bingo! Those two items would work- neither screamed romantic, but hey, he was a friend and it was practical. He checked out and headed out the door. On his way home, he spotted a place offering free gift wrapping or boxes provided a donation. He immediately pulled in- if there was one thing he hated- it was wrapping gifts!

Mac's phone buzzed as he was finishing up in there. "Hello?" he said as he gathering up his packages. "Hey, Uncle Mac. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come spend Christmas with us," said Robin. Mac finagled with his keys and finally found the right one- he stuck it into the latch and unlocked the truck.. He deposited the gifts, and turned his attention back to Robin. "Um, I don't think so. I've got plans," he said as he pulled open the drivers door and climbed into this truck. "Plans?" said Robin. "Um, yeah. So, I may stop by, okay? I'm about ready to start driving, so I'll talk at you later. Kiss Emma for me," he said and then hung up. There were advantages to being a stickler about not talking on his cell and driving at the same time.

Mac smirked when the thought occured to him that he didn't really have plans for tomorrow. He really only had gifts to deliver, but no plans. As he thought back through his gifts, he decided that the best way to deliver them was to go to Robin's first, followed by Maxie and then the lake house. It made the most sense driving wise, and he figured that way he wouldn't interrupt too many plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**part five**

Mac grabbed the hugest of the presents and headed up to the Drakes's front door. He smiled at the thought of the conversation that he had had with Alexis, and the fact that he was now actively pursuing her. Smiling at the thought, he raised his hand to the door and knocked.

As Robin walked up to the door to answer it, she told Patrick: " It is. You never heard that before? Heh. Hi, Uncle Mac!" Mac walked in and gave her a quick hug and said, "Hi. Merry Christmas." Robin responded in kind, "Merry Christmas." Patrick walked up and said, "Hey! Mac." Mac took advantage of Patrick's empty hands and said, "I brought a little something for Emma."

The three of them continued to converse with Mac successfully managed to elude Robin's questions about his plans. He quickly responded:

"You know what? You get to have your quiet little Christmas, and I get to have plans. So, uh, make sure Emma gets that, give her a big hug, and...Happy Holidays. See you tomorrow for the game." With that statement and Patrick's reply, Mac quickly left the house.

Mac pulled up to Maxie's apartment and grabbed her gift. After having a "discussion" with her and Spinelli, he left the house. Maxie's remarks about Georgie's plans for the holidays reverberated through his head. As he drove, he quietly replayed them over and over, " I miss her. I've been thinking about her a lot today. She would have come home from some fan dragged all the "Messiah" sing-along at the Civic Center or something." He missed Georgie as well, but he knew she would be pleased to see him playing Santa all over town. Next stop would be the Davis household.

As he pulled into the driveway, he noticed a lot of cars. He recognized Sam's car (since he had seen it so many times) and the other two looked familiar but he couldn't quite place them. He hadn't realized that Alexis would have a house full of guests. He grabbed his present for Alexis and walked up to the door. With a quick knock to the door, he stood and waited.

Molly jumped up at the sound of the door. She raced off to open it grinned when she saw Mac. "Merry Christmas!" she said excitedly as she greeted him. Mac responded in and kind and then Molly invited him. He had just said "thanks" when Molly pulled him toward the main living area.

"Hey, look who's here! Mac!" Molly could barely contain her excitement at the fact that Mac was actually here on his own accord. Alexis looked up, startled to see him and said, "Look. Look who's here. Hi!"

Mac nodded to Dianne and Mac- that explained the two familiar cars. He was still trying to figure out what Diane saw in Max. Oh well, it was none of his buisness. "Hi, everyone. Hi. Hi. Uh, interesting guest list," he said as he motioned toward Max and Diane. Diane cracked, "He means you." Max responded in kind, "Yeah, I'm aware of that."

Molly, who had been eyeing the rather large gift in Mac's hand, said "Why, Mac, I believe you brought a present." Mac grinned at the obvious statement and said, "I certainly did. Alexis..."

Alexis looked up in surprise and stood up to accept the gift. Mac noticed that she was in full sweats and wearing her glasses. He thought she looked pretty cute. Sam, who had been watching with interest, said "Aw, that's sweet." Kristina, following Sam's lead, said "Aw."

Alexis inwardly cringed at her daughter's sweet words and said, "Thank you, Mac. You girls..." Sam chuckled in response to what her mom had said. Alexis stammered as she said, "I didn't get you anything because, silly me, I didn't expect company." Sam and Kristina both encouraged her to open it, while Molly believed it was something incredibly romantic. Mac chuckled at the romantic idea....

Alexis opened the package and pulled back the wrapping paper. She pulled out the ice scraper and flashlight. As she did, she heard Sam say, "Come on, Mom. Wow. That's nice." And once Diane saw what the gift was, said "This just became a horror movie." Alexis, who actually liked the gift, jumped to Mac's defense: "Thank you, Mac. I honestly needed this. You know, I think about getting this all the time, and I--" and Mac gently interrupted her saying "Not until you're whacking at your windshield in the freezing cold in the dark, when you're working late and it's snowing outside." Alexis smiled at the thought and said, "Thank you for noticed. Mac leaned ever so much closer and said, "Merry Christmas Alexis." Alexis slightly waved her hand and whispered, "Merry Christmas."

Kristina and Molly both managed to convince Mac to join in the monopoly game that had been going on. Alexis got up to refill her cup of hot cocoa and check her blackberry. It had been something of a habit to check that thing every single day, and even on Christmas Eve, she couldn't break it.

"Lucky seven," Mac said as he rolled the die. All of the sudden, all three of the young women were pulling him up. They literally propelled him to the top of the steps. The next thing he knew Alexis came around the corner, concentrating on her blackberry. The two of them looked up and spotted the mistletoe at the same time. Mac eyed Alexis and let her make the first move. Alexis knew what her daughters were expecting, and since it was Christmas, she would fulfill their wish. After a slight nod in the direction of her daughters, Alexis leaned in to kiss Mac. Mac wrapped his arm around her and accepted the kiss. Neither one of them expected the slight sparks that were flying. Mac wondered if they had kissed when they were not in front of the audience, could it have been more of a romantic kiss?

Alexis, who had to admit she enjoyed the kiss, pulled back at the sound of the "ooh's" coming from their audience. She glanced at Mac and the two of them bowed in sync. After the bow, Mac reached over and pulled Alexis into a hug. After they let go of each other, they smiled. Alexis walked down the steps and started to quietly chastise her daughters. Mac took this as a good sign that it was time to make his exit. He wished the gang a "Merry Christmas" and headed out the door.

_This was actually harder to write- with the script already out there, it made it where I had to fit it into the story. It is definitely going to affect how I do their New Year's Eve date. Expect less dialogue and more on the character's feelings._


	6. Chapter 6

**part six**

Mac twiddled with the pen on his desk. It wasn't that he was bored, per se, but he was comtemplating something. And when he comtemplated something, he had to do something with his hands. It was one of those weird habits that he had picked up on over the years. He finally decided to just deal with the thoughts and do it.

A few minutes later, Mac smiled at the thought of picking Alexis up on an actual date. The only problem was he had talked to Molly and not Alexis. Oh well, it was a start in the right direction. He sighed as he looked at the photos on his desk. One of Maxie and Georgie caught his eye. It was taken around ten years ago, close to when he and Felicia had gotten divorced. The girls had worked so hard at setting them to up on dates, but he and Felicia had grown so far apart. It was one of those things that he had learned to let go of but it was still hard to think of the woman he had loved cheating on him with another man. It was still hard to face Luke Spencer to this day without thinking about him taking his wife away from him.

"Ugh, Mac. Off of this road of thought," Mac thought to himself. He picked up the phone and hit the operator. After finding out the number of the Metro Court, he put in a reservation for two on New Year's Eve.

*******************

After Mac watched Elizabeth walk in to pick up Lucky, he headed back toward his office. He grabbed his winter coat- a gift from Maxie for Christmas and headed out the door. He was on his way to pick up Alexis for their New Year's Eve date and he was glad to have a few minutes of silence. The police station had been hectic the last few days and he had a funny feeling it would only get worse. He had been at this job for the last thirteen or so years, and had gotten pretty good at reading the situation around him. It was definitely about ready to get worse.

**************

Alexis dashed up to her room to change clothes. She couldn't believe that her girls had accepted a date on her behalf. She was all set on telling Mac "No", but once he showed up, he had done a pretty good job convincing her otherwise. It had helped the situation that he did look pretty handsome tonight.

She eyed her closet and found the nearest dress. The dress along with her new boots and white coat would do. The white coat had been a christmas present to herself and she was looking forward to wearing it. Tonight seemed to be the ideal time to wear it.

After changing, she walked back down to the living room. Mac stood there waiting on her, and when he glanced up, he smiled. "I will be proud to escort such a lovely lady to the Metro Court tonight," he said with a soft smile on his face. Alexis smiled back and grabbed her purse. "Let's go," she said.

******************

Mac sighed in frustration. It irked him to no end that he couldn't fix Alexis's car. It definitely ruined his image as a go-to guy. He figured it wouldn't hurt to check out a few more things and leaned into check back under the hood. As he leaned back up, he hit his head on the hood.

***************

Alexis smirked at herself. "What am I doing, flirting with Mac?" she wondered. "I just pushed him down in the snow, and I enjoyed doing it," she thought as she smiled to herself.

Mac pushed himself out of the snow. He eyed Alexis, and smiled. If anything, that simple push in the snow signaled that she may be opening up to the idea of a relationship with him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Alexis this happy around him. It had definitely been awhile.

***********

It had been crazy, the idea to dance in the snow. It had been nuts at the same time, but it was so much something that had been enjoyed. Neither of them could remember the last time that they had so much fun being goofballs in the snow. Both of them had been secretly sad to see the tow truck arrive. It had been a moment that neither of them wanted to end.

After they had arrived back at Alexis's house, Mac stopped Alexis from walked close to the door. He took her hands in his and said, "I throughly enjoyed tonight. I am just hoping 2010 holds more for us than just being friends," he said softly. Alexis looked back at him and whispered, "So do I." Mac leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Happy New Year, Alexis." "Happy New Year, Mac."

It had, in every way, been a December to remember.

**The End**

_More to come from me? Let's see if their story picks up first, but who knows, I've already written three since the last time they were on my screen together If you have any suggestions, let me know_!


End file.
